


Rumor Has It (And You Started It)

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles…” Chris quickly interrupted the teenage boy, frowning at him. “We’re not dating.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what Mr. Hale said.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Has It (And You Started It)

“So, Mr. Argent, where are you taking Mr. Hale for Valentines Day?” Stiles Stilinski ran up to Chris just as he was leaving his classroom.

“Why would I be taking him anywhere?” Stiles lifted one of his eyebrows as he looked at his history teacher.

“Because it’s what couples do? And I already asked Mr. Hale and he said he didn’t plan on anything so he must be expecting something from you and…”

“Stiles…” Chris quickly interrupted the teenage boy, frowning at him. “We’re not dating.”

“That’s not what Mr. Hale said.”

“WHAT?”

*****

“Why would you tell Stiles Stilinski that we’re dating?” Chris yelled as he walked into the art’s teacher classroom after the last class for the day.

“I have said no such thing.” Peter said calmly as he continued reading through his magazine. “He asked me if I had planned anything for you for Valentine’s Day and I said no.”

“And you couldn’t clarify that we’re NOT dating?” Chris slammed his hands on Peter’s desk. “God damn it, you know how Stiles is. By Monday the whole school will think we’re together. For fuck’s sake, Hale, would you look at me?” Chris yelled and grabbed the magazine out of Peter’s hands. The younger man sighed but lifted his eyes.

“Well, Christopher, I am looking. Now what?” The art teacher smirked and Chris growled. Walking around the desk, he stopped in front of Peter, wrapped his right hand around the younger man’s neck and squeezed it. A quiet moan escaped Peter’s lips and Chris’ grip tightened.

“Mr. Hale, I think you need something to keep that smart mouth of yours shut.” Peter blinked a few times as he bit his lower lip. “Lets see if we can put it to better use.” Without hesitation Peter’s hands reached for Chris’ belt and a minute later he was swallowing the man’s cock. Argent groaned quietly when Hale took all of him and choked. “Quiet, Mr. Hale. We don’t want someone to walk in on us, do we?” Humming, Peter just sucked harder and Chris hissed. “Fuck, you do know how to use your mouth… Oh, fuck.” His fingers pulled on Hale’s hair when he felt teeth. “Play nice.”

“Or what?” Peter said with a hoarse voice and Chris smirked.

“Or I might take to you to my place and pound so hard into you that the only sounds coming out of that pretty mouth of yours would be you, screaming my name, begging me to let you come.” Smirking, Hale cupped Chris’ balls and looked up, eyes full with desire.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that.” Chris pulled away and quickly tug himself back in his jeans.

“Well, in that case, we better get going.” Pulling Peter out of his chair, he pressed their bodies together and grabbed Hale’s ass. “My daughter will be staying with the Martins for the weekend. I will make you scream so loud you wouldn’t be able to speak.” Smirking, Peter grabbed his things from his desk and walked towards the door, looking briefly at Chris over his shoulder.

“I bet you’re not that mad I didn’t told Stiles that we’re not dating.”

Chris growled but mentally agreed with Peter. Because he had a feeling he’ll quite like to hear him scream his name.

(He did. He loved it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, if someone can write a fic with a lot more porn I would really much enjoy reading it.


End file.
